


TRES DÍAS

by Ewa_Green



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewa_Green/pseuds/Ewa_Green
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quizás esa era la parte que le molestaba a Albus más que nada. La estridencia de su familia a la hora de celebrar las Navidades. Todo ese color rojo, esas guirnaldas, el eterno olor a galletas recién hechas que impregnaba la casa...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. TRES DÍAS I

**Author's Note:**

> Ante que nada, decir que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenece y que no gano absolutamente nada por escribir sobre ellos, salvo los comentarios que recibo de los lectores y que para mi, valen millones.  
> Después de mucho tiempo inactiva, vuelvo poco a poco a retomar mis historias, las inconclusas y las ya terminadas, continuando unas y revisando de nuevo las otras.  
> Este es un pequeño oneshoot que escribí hace algunos años y que ahora vuelvo a subir.

**TRES DÍAS.**

 

 

Oh, las Navidades siempre son una época de alegría y esplendor. Una época donde las familias se reúnen, comen juntas, bueno, más bien se ceban juntas, ríen y cuentan anécdotas de tiempos pasados, decoran la casa de una forma totalmente hortera y por supuesto, se intercambian regalos.

Aunque quizás fuese más correcto decir que se tendía a gastar el dinero que no se tenía en regalos muchas veces absurdos y estúpidos, donde fingías que te gustaba lo que fuese al abrir el papel brillante y estridente acompañado del sempiterno lazo. Hortera a poder ser, por favor.

Quizás esa era la parte que le molestaba a Albus más que nada. La estridencia de su familia a la hora de celebrar las Navidades. Todo ese color rojo, esas guirnaldas, el eterno olor a galletas recién hechas que impregnaba la casa, ese árbol de Navidad que casi ningún año cabía completamente en el salón de la casa. Su hermano James pidiéndose el privilegio de colocar la estrella en la punta, mientras su hermana Lily lloraba desconsolada porque su padre se lo había prometido a ella primero.

En cambio él siempre se quedaba en un segundo plano, generalmente sentado en el cómo sillón orejero cercano a la chimenea, donde se dedicaba a leer algún libro, aunque muchas veces, de reojo, miraba cómo sus hermanos disfrutaban de esas cosas que a él se le antojaban extrañas.

Echaba de menos la Sala Común de Slytherin, más acorde con sus gustos. Estaba decorada con motivos navideños, por supuesto que sí, pero algo mucho más discreto, más…familiar, por decirlo de algún modo. Nada rojo y grana, sino acebo y pino, madera y algún que otro dorado discreto.

Albus se arrebujó de nuevo dentro de su túnica mientras continuaba caminando en dirección a la enorme casa que lo esperaba al final del camino. Prefería caminar, era una manera de darse tiempo a sí mismo y poner sus pensamientos en orden. Sonrió al pensar en las amenazas de su padre si no iba aquel año a pasar las Navidades con ellos. Con su familia. Suspiró de nuevo caminando lentamente para darse más tiempo. Aquello era una tortura lenta y dolorosa.

El divorcio de sus padres cuando tenía catorce años fue la última Navidad que había pasado en su antiguo hogar. Y lo cierto es que no eran buenos recuerdos, aunque tampoco podía quejarse, sus padres, en mayor o menor medida se llevaban bien, nunca discutían delante de ellos y todas las fiestas importantes, cumpleaños -y había muchos dentro de la familia Weasley- y Navidades las pasaban todos juntos de nuevo.

Pero él vio la forma de escapar. No le gustaban las Navidades y no terminaba de explicarse porqué. En cambio, su padre las disfrutaba hasta saciarse de ellas, él siempre había supuesto que se debía a esa privación de cariño que había tenido cuando era pequeño por parte de sus tíos y que su madre se encargaba de recordarles a él y a sus hermanos a hurtadillas cuando se quejaban de la cantidad de cosas que su padre quería hacer con ellos en las vacaciones cuando ellos tan sólo querían tirarse sin hacer nada y comer como cerdos.

Pero las cosas cambian, como cambiaron al año siguiente del divorcio, cuando decidió que no iría a casa por vacaciones porque pensaba irse de intercambio esas tres semanas a Francia, a la parte masculina de la escuela Beauxbatons para un curso de refuerzo sobre pociones. No había sentado muy bien en casa, pero lo que menos le apetecía era estar rodeado de primos pelirrojos y una abuela sobreprotectora que intentaba que engordase al menos cinco kilos.

Pero la verdadera razón de no querer volver a casa era esa incipiente sensación que comenzaba a crecer dentro de él cada vez que los veía. Hombres.

La primera vez que tuvo un sueño subido de tono, tenía la maravillosa edad de quince años y aunque no le dio más importancia que la de la mancha en sus calzoncillos, los sueños comenzaron a ser recurrentes, cada vez más atrevidos. Y si algo había faltado a su más que alterado estado de nervios, la visita de la nueva delegación masculina de Beauxbatons, que tan sólo tenía unos pocos años de antigüedad, había terminado de trastocarlo del todo. Ver a todos aquellos francesitos había hecho hervir su sangre y los sueños eran ya algo más que simples sueños.

Y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar su primer beso con uno de esos deliciosos franceses, en uno de los pasillos que conducían a la Sala Común de Slytherin, con mucha saliva y dientes, inexperiencia y temblores…había sido simplemente maravilloso. Por eso no pudo desaprovechar la oportunidad que se le presentó con el intercambio de invierno…y desde luego que había hecho intercambio entre aquellos muros.

Pero ese no era el problema, se había dado cuenta que no era un bicho raro ni nada por el estilo, simplemente le gustaban los hombres y no las mujeres, ya, fin de la discusión. El problema radicaba cuando había uno en particular que le atraía.

Resopló de nuevo quejándose mentalmente por la extensión demasiado exagerada, a su parecer, de los jardines. Ni siquiera recordaba que en Hogwarts hubiera tantos metros. Bueno, en verano o primavera si era agradable tener tanto sitio para hacer lo que uno quisiera, aunque en aquellos momentos, con cinco grados bajo cero, no era precisamente un paseo que le estuviese entusiasmando hacer.

Recordó perfectamente la primera vez que estuvo allí, con doce años, durante las vacaciones de verano. Había insistido e insistido, rogado y suplicado, se había esforzado por sacar las mejores notas y ser un alumno modélico, todo, con tal de que lo dejasen ir a casa de Scorpius en verano.

Su mejor amigo lo había invitado a pasar unos días en la Mansión de la familia en Whiltshire antes de poner rumbo a Hungría. Él había soñado con esos días de vacaciones en la inmensa Mansión, con muchísimos elfos domésticos a su servicio, cientos de habitaciones para explorar y un padre incluso más permisivo que el suyo propio por lo que le había contado su amigo.

Albus sonrió al volver a rememorar en su mente los fantásticos días que había pasado allí, volando en escoba, levantándose tarde, sin tener que hacer ninguna tarea de la casa, comiendo todo lo que querían y con el Señor Malfoy llevándolos de excursión por las tiendas más exóticas e interesantes que hubiese podido imaginar que existían en Londres, aunque claro, todo con la condición de no decirle jamás, nunca jamás a su padre ni a su madre nada de todo aquello. Bueno, eso tampoco era muy difícil de cumplir, era el único Slytherin en medio de una manada de leones, sabía defenderse bien cuando quería hacerlo.

Se obligó a volver a la realidad, a su fría realidad. Apenas le faltaban unos doscientos metros para llegar a su calvario. Tres días de intenso sufrimiento. Casi podía ver ya los abrazos de su padre hasta asfixiarlo, los reclamos de Lily por no escribirle más a menudo, la insistencia de James por jugar al Quidditch… y por supuesto él.

¿Cómo había descubierto que definitivamente lo suyo nunca serían las mujeres? En realidad eso le había quedado casi completamente claro después de las Navidades en Beauxbatons, pero si le quedaba alguna duda, se había desvanecido la noche que soñó con Scorpius.

Al principio lo había achacado a las hormonas de los dieciséis años. A esa edad casi cualquier cosa era capaz de excitar a un adolescente sobrehormonado. Pero no fue un sueño, ni dos, era EL SUEÑO. Todas las noches, todas las malditas noches, de una manera u otra.

A veces soñaba con un sumiso Scorpius que se tumbaba en la cama y se dejaba hacer, otras veces era una salvaje serpiente que aparecía por la puerta de su cuarto, le arrancaba la ropa y le hacía el amor hasta que perdía el conocimiento. Otras veces soñaba con una romántica y cursi cena a la luz de las velas, chocolate y la piel blanca del rubio…

Si alguna vez hubiese visto el más mínimo indicio por parte de su mejor amigo, por pequeño que fuese, lo habría encerrado bajo siete llaves y habrían ambos muerto de inanición, más ocupados en recuperar el tiempo perdido follando como salvajes.

Sin embargo, nunca una mirada, comentario o roce le había hecho pensar eso, y él se había tragado su frustración y congoja lo mejor que pudo, dejando escapar sus impulsos cuando tenía oportunidad, aunque siempre era la cara de Scorpius la que imaginaba. Suponía que aquella obsesión por su mejor amigo se pasaría y poner distancia era lo mejor. Pasar las Navidades y veranos fuera de casa. De esa manera, pudo conocer gente, chicos en realidad, sin tener que dar muchas explicaciones de ello y poner un muro entre sus sentimientos y el simple sexo. Y de sexo había aprendido mucho. Nunca le estaría lo suficientemente agradecido a la maravillosa institución de Beauxbatons.

- _A veces creo que disfrutas más de la compañía de esos franceses que de la mía-_ le solía recriminar Scorpius a la vuelta de sus viajes a Francia.

Subió los siete escalones que lo separaban de su infierno. Tocó el timbre, respiró hondo y rezó a los dioses porque esos días pasasen rápido.

 

**************************************

 

-¿Por qué has venido andando? Afuera esta helado, podrías haberte resfriado, deberías haber llamado para ir a recogerte al Ministerio-Harry no dejaba de abrazar a su hijo al tiempo que lo examinaba de arriba abajo para comprobar que seguía vivo y sano.

-Hermanito-dijo Lily uniéndose a su padre-estás demasiado delgado, deberías comer más, dentro de poco podré cogerte en brazos.

-Desde que tienes la nariz metida en los libros tantas horas estás hecho un asco enano- saludó James-. Deberías de hacer algo más de ejercicio al aire libre, ¿Los franceses no juegan al quidditch?-preguntó James mientras daba un abrazo a su hermano pequeño.

Ahí estaba su familia. Su padre y sus hermanos, su sobreprotección que siempre conseguía agobiarlo y sus comentarios que le crispaban los nervios. Siempre lo trataban como si no fuese capaz de cuidarse solo.

-Yo también me alegro de veros-dijo armándose de paciencia-Y siento no haberte escrito Lily pero como venía, no veía necesario el escribirte, total eran sólo dos semana.

-Me gusta que me escribas todas las semanas, Albus.

-Siento mucho no tener una vida tan interesante como la tuya para rellenar dos pergaminos, pero mis días son muy monótonos y créeme…

-Eso no me vale- lo interrumpió- tienes que escribirme más a menudo. Siempre soy yo la que tiene que sacarte la información, nunca me cuentas nada de lo que haces.

-Ya niños-dijo Harry con inocultable alegría de tener de nuevo a todos sus niños reunidos, le encantaba tener de nuevo allí a su Albus, su niño preferido, aunque jamás lo dijese en voz alta-Me alegro de que estés aquí con nosotros-dijo abrazándolo de nuevo.

-Yo también me alegro de estar de nuevo aquí, papá-mintió Albus dejándose abrazar por su padre.

-Bienvenido Albus, me alegra que al fin te hayas decido a pasar con nosotros las vacaciones.

La voz de Draco Malfoy le dio la bienvenida a su Mansión. Más comedido que su padre, le dio un sutil abrazo, más por procedimiento que otra cosa. Si le hubiese ofrecido la mano, como estaba seguro Albus que Draco haría, su padre hubiera puesto el grito en el cielo.

Para ser sinceros él prefería la mano a tantos abrazos.

Albus miró de nuevo la figura en segundo plano de Draco Malfoy. Por un instante fantaseó con la posibilidad que Scorpius fuese igual que su padre con aquella edad, y lo que veía le gustaba. No es que le gustase Draco Malfoy, sino que le gustaba el aspecto que podría tener Scorpius con esa edad.

Decidió que lo mejor era apartar esos pensamientos de su cabeza y centrarse en el presente.

Miró de nuevo a su padre. Siempre con esas sonrisa de niño de cinco años en el rostro. Aún no le había soltado el brazo, quizás para asegurarse que no se escapase. En cierto modo podía entenderlo, casi no había aparecido en los últimos tres años, alegando mucho trabajo en la Escuela de Pocionistas de Paris, prácticas de verano con reputados expertos, intercambios con otras escuelas de Europa...Bueno, no es que todo aquello fuese mentira, pero también era cierto que aprovechaba la mínima ocasión que tenía para poder evitar visitar la Mansión Malfoy porque aquello, indefectiblemente, sobre todo en época de vacaciones, significaba encontrarse con Scorpius.

Siempre había tenido la secreta esperanza que un día, Scorpius se daría cuenta que en realidad estaba perdiendo el tiempo con esas chicas de Ravenclaw que tanto le gustaban durante su época de colegio y sería consciente de una buena vez que los chicos molaban mucho más, en concreto los chicos Slytherin, para ser más exactos él, Albus Potter.

Entonces Scorpius acudiría a él y se lo confesaría todo y él en su magnanimidad le daría una palmadita en la espalda, para a continuación, mostrarle todas las posibilidades del sexo gay. Las veces que hiciera falta mostrárselo.

Aunque aquella maravillosa fantasía se había empezado a truncar el día que sus padres se divorciaron. Su madre los había abandonado por un mago ruso de nombre impronunciable, al menos para ellos, rubísimo y de unos fríos ojos azules. Y aunque incomprensible para sus hermanos y el clan Weasly casi al completo, su madre se había enamorado locamente de él. En el fondo Albus podía entenderla. Suponía que no debía de ser nada fácil ser la mujer de Harry Potter. Realmente él no sentía que lo hubiera abandonado. Hablaba con ella, la visitaba en su nueva casa en Rusia o ella lo visitaba en Paría y hasta podía decirse que le tenía aprecio a su pareja. Sus hermanos aún no la habían perdonado después de tanto tiempo y eso era algo que a él le dolía profundamente. Al fin y al cabo su madre era su madre y se comportaba como tal, con quien se acostase era algo que no le incumbía a ninguno de ellos.

Incluso parecía que su padre lo había entendido de ese modo. O así se lo había hecho entender Draco Malfoy. Nunca le quedó del todo claro a Albus cuando empezaron a quedar y hablar como personas civilizadas, ya que cuando iba a casa de Scorpius y su padre lo recogía, él y Draco Malfoy apenas si intercambiaban un par de monosílabos.

Por eso, el día que su padre los sentó a los tres en el salón de su antigua casa y les empezó a halar de cosas sin sentido, para, sin saber cómo acabar confesando que tenía una relación con el Señor Malfoy, Albus aún recordaba cómo el aire se podía cortar en aquella habitación. Si bien sus hermanos pusieron el grito en el cielo, él se quedó mudo. Sus hermanos eran leones, rugían un poco pero acaban aceptando las cosas, en cambio, él era una serpiente, podían fingir que lo aceptaba y en realidad estar escandalizado.

Y realmente estaba escandalizado cuando su padre se lo dijo, porque si era cierto todo aquello que su padre hablaba sobre una estúpida relación con Draco Malfoy, si aquello era cierto, entonces….jamás su fantasía con Scorpius podría pasar de ser eso, una fantasía.

Volviendo a la realidad de nuevo, sonrió y asintió con la cabeza ante la verborrea de su padre, que aún no le soltaba el brazo y lo conducía hacia su habitación.

Para ser sinceros no tenía ni idea de lo que le estaba hablando.

 

******************************************

 

Cerró los ojos y se dejó caer en la mullida cama. Desde luego que los Malfoy sólo tienen lo mejor de lo mejor. Por un momento, Albus no pudo evitar pensar que si la calidad del colchón en la cama de invitados era así, ¿Cómo no sería el de la cama principal de la casa?

Era algo absurdo, lo sabía, pero necesitaba distraer la mente en cosas absurdas para no pensar en cómo iba actuar cuando viera a Scorpius.

Hacía más de un año que no tenía ningún tipo de contacto con él y su relación se había enfriado bastante. Aunque aún no sabía si eso lo alegraba o lo entristecía. Quizás, después de todo era un masoquista, pensó Albus, definitivamente le gustaba sufrir gratuitamente. Empezaba a arrepentirse de haber ido a esa casa. Tendría que haberse quedado en Paris, en su habitación en la residencia, o tal vez ir a casa de Pierre, ese guapo francés facilón y enamoradizo, pero rico que últimamente calentaba su cama.

¿Qué pensaría su padre de sus aficiones? Pensó divertido. Seguro se escandalizaría de su ritmo de vida aunque ahora ambos bateasen en el mismo equipo. Pero a diferencia de él, seguramente su padre… Bueno, en realidad no le apetecía imaginarse a su padre haciendo ese tipo de cosas, ya que los padres llegan a una edad en que la palabra sexo no es más que algo anecdótico ¿No? O al menos eso le gustaba pensar. No quería imaginar a su padre follando con Draco Malfoy, ni mucho menos.

-¿Puedo pasar?-la voz de su padre a través de la puerta lo sacó de sus bizarros pensamientos.

-Claro papá.

Harry entró, con la misma sonrisa de niño de cinco años que Albus le había visto cuando llegó. Avanzó hacia la cama y se sentó en la orilla, junto a su hijo mediano.

-Me alegra mucho que hayas venido-repitió de nuevo el moreno mientras sujetaba el brazo de Albus.

¿Cómo podía decirle a su padre que no había querido ir? Tenía que mentir.

-Yo también me alegro de haber venido. Es bueno que nos reunamos de nuevo todos.

-Si-dijo Harry- Albus…bueno yo quería que hablásemos primero tú y yo.

-¿Hablar? ¿De qué?

-Bueno…-dijo dudoso de cómo empezar-de todo esto. De que Draco y yo vivamos juntos, que ahora viva aquí…que hace tres años que no vienes a casa por Navidad.

Ahí estaba…la temida conversación.

-Papá- Albus tosió para darse tiempo y pensar en algo convincente que poder decir-no es cierto. Si no he venido a casa en las últimas Navidades ha sido porque he estado muy ocupado, las prácticas que he estado haciendo son una gran oportunidad para mi, puede que el año que viene consiga trabajo como ayudante del Jefe del departamento de investigación de pociones en Santa Gúdula en París.

-Eso es fantástico, Albus…. ¿Pero no has pensado volver a Inglaterra? Por lo que sé aquí hay muy buenos investigadores, estoy seguro que con tus notas te recibirán con los brazos abiertos y Draco seguro puede decirte quienes son los mejores del país para poder trabajar con ellos.

-Me gusta Francia papá, el clima es mejor- dijo intentando sonar casual.

-¿Es por eso que no has venido tampoco en verano? Quizás el clima inglés no sea el mejor, pero tampoco es el peor, sigo sin entender porque nos evitas, Albus, porqué evitas a tu familia. Lily no hace más que hablar de ti y tu manía de contestar sus cartas cada mes, James se queja de que nunca estás. Apenas te comunicas conmigo ¿Tanto te incomoda mi nueva situación? Eso puedo entenderlo, puedo comprender que no aceptes que ahora viva con un hombre, puedo entender que eso te haga sentir incómodo, pero no debes de pagarlo con tus hermanos.

-Papá, papá-cortó Albus-¿Crees que no he venido a casa últimamente porque me molesta la relación que tienes con Draco Malfoy? ¿Es eso lo que intentas decirme?

El moreno se sonrojó. Era tan difícil hablar con los hijos…

-Sé que es difícil de aceptar…el divorcio de tu madre y mío. Pero tenemos derecho a rehacer nuestras vidas, tu madre lo ha hecho y a ella vas a verla- dijo intentando no sonar como un reproche-. Nosotros os seguirnos queriendo igual, que yo esté con Draco o que no esté con nadie no cambia el hecho de que te quiero, que soy tu padre... eso no va a cambiar nunca.

Otra vez los discursos sin sentido de su padre intentando explicarle todo y nada al mismo tiempo.

-Papá, me alegro mucho por ti y si eres feliz con el Señor Malfoy a mi me parece estupendo, además tiene una buena casa y es rico, no querrá aprovecharse de ti-bromeó-pero de verdad, simplemente no he tenido mucho tiempo libre y…quería aprovechar el tiempo, poder estudiar pociones en Paris es una oportunidad única en la vida. No puedo desaprovecharla aunque eso implique abandonar mi vida privada.

Harry resopló. Su hijo Albus se parecía a él mismo más de lo que pensaba. Albus era como un caracol. Al menor indicio de algo que no le gustaba, se refugiaba en su concha hasta que el peligro pasaba.

-Sólo quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes. Me gustaría…que volvieses a confiar en mí. Soy tu padre, Albus- intentó de nuevo sabiendo de antemano que no serviría de nada-.

-¿Me dejarías dormir un rato antes de la cena? Estoy cansado, he tenido un día muy duro hoy.

-Claro-dijo Harry- vendré a avisarte cuando la cena esté lista. Pero te advierto que no te vas a deshacer de nosotros tan fácilmente después de cenar. James está deseando de jugar un partido de Quidditch dentro del jardín cubierto. Además, Scorpius estará a punto de llegar también desde Irlanda. Seguro que tenéis que poneros al día- terminó el moreno antes de cerrar la puerta para dejar descansar a Albus-.

Ahí estaba el mazazo en el pecho.

 

********************************

 

_-¿En serio no vas a ir a casa en Navidad?-preguntó extrañado Pierre mientras se acurrucaba al lado de Albus.- ¿Porqué?_

_-Tengo muchas cosas que hacer-fue la respuesta automática- quiero ayudar en el departamento de Investigación, quiero ganarme la confianza del viejo Lestret, quizás así consiga la plaza de ayudante._

_Pierre rió entre dientes._

_-¿Sabes? Parece que te diese miedo volver a Inglaterra, vas a Rusia a ver a tu madre y sales de viaje de vez en cuando, pero nunca pasas más de tres o cuatro días en Inglaterra. Es como si hubieses hecho algo malo allí y no te gustase volver._

_-¿En serio te parezco un chico capaz de hacer algo malo?-intentó desviar la conversación Albus._

_-No eres completamente claro, pero eso no me molesta, me gusta-dijo el francés al tiempo que besaba al moreno._

_Albus se dedicó a corresponder el beso, haciéndolo más ardiente, recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo que se le ofrecía con descaro y lujuria, pero indefectiblemente, no era la cara de Pierre la que veía, sino la de Scorpius._

Se levantó de golpe. Otra vez soñando con eso. Albus sabía que al volver a casa, bueno, en realidad a la casa de él esto se produciría, sabía que soñaría, sufriría y desearía no haber ido.

Pasó sus manos por la cara y el pelo en un intento de tranquilizarse.

-¿Puedo pasar?-sonó la voz a través de la puerta.

Aquella era la voz del dueño de la casa.

-Claro Señor Malfoy- Albus se apresuró a levantarse de la cama y ofrecer el mejor aspecto posible para el dueño de la Mansión y amante de su padre.

El rubio entró por la puerta. Con pasos elegantes y comedidos, echó un rápido vistazo a la habitación, cerciorándose que todo estuviese de acuerdo a su invitado. Se percató de su pelo revuelto y su pijama.

-Siento haberte despertado-se disculpó el rubio-pero quería hablar contigo en privado y supuse que lo mejor sería esperar a que tu padre y tus hermanos se tranquilizasen.

Malfoy era igual que él, pensó Albus, los Slytherins se comprenden entre ellos. Podía adivinar sin dificultad que el rubio había intuido su resignación por la efusividad de su padre y sus hermanos. El nunca había sido tan cariñoso como ellos.

-¿Te gusta tu habitación?-rompió el hielo Draco- he pedido que te den la que está orientada hacia los jardines, si no recuerdo mal, solías decir que te gustaba mucho cuando venías aquí durante las vacaciones de verano.

-Ah, se lo agradezco mucho, señor Malfoy.

-No es nada que debas de agradecerme, sólo espero que te sientas cómodo.

Aquellas palabras en boca del rubio era mucho más de lo que muchos podrían esperar. Quizás otros lo verían como algo demasiado formal y frío, pero Albus sabía ver debajo de la superficie, entendía esa actitud. Con esas pocas palabras le demostraba que lo consideraba alguien cercano.

Un silencio bastante prolongado se instaló en la habitación.

-Albus- comenzó de nuevo el rubio- quiero que hablemos antes de bajar a cenar.

-Claro Señor Malfoy.

-A tus hermanos puedes engañarlos y tengo que decir que no es algo demasiado difícil, a tú padre puedes engañarlo, cosa que tampoco es demasiado difícil, debo de añadir-dijo esto con una leve sonrisa en su rostro-pero a mí no. Tus padres se divorciaron y cada uno ha rehecho su vida de nuevo. Vas a visitar a tú madre a Rusia, pasas algunas semanas con ella, cosa que está muy bien, ya que tus hermanos aún no se dignan a hacerlo. Pero a esta casa casi no vienes-el rubio levantó su mano para frenar lo que Albus iba a comenzar a decir-¿Porqué?

-Señor Malfoy, yo si vengo a esta casa- a él mismo le había sonado como la excusa de un niño de cinco años.

-¿Te molesta que tu padre esté conmigo? ¿Esa es la razón?-el rubio avanzó un par de pasos, acortando la distancia entre ambos.

-No, no me molesta-fue la respuesta.

El rubio escrutó su mirada de nuevo, intentando adivinar si era cierta o no la respuesta del hijo de su amante.

-¿Te molesta que no estemos casados?

-No

-¿Crees que tu padre va a quererte menos por estar conmigo?

-¿Qué…? No, Señor Malfoy- dijo Albus empezando a perder un poco los nervios ante ese interrogatorio tan directo-no tengo cinco años, sé perfectamente que eso no influye en mi padre. Soy un Slytherin, sé diferenciar perfectamente esas cosas.

-Pues si de verdad eres un Slytherin- dijo Draco acortando de nuevo la distancia entre ambos hasta que fue casi imprudente-te sugiero que empieces a comportarte como tal y dejes esa actitud de Gryffindor herido en el orgullo que tan empeñado estás en seguir.

Albus optó por apretar sus mandíbulas antes de contestarle lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

-Bueno, es hora que baje a ver si todo está en orden-dijo el rubio dando por finalizada esa conversación-tu padre vendrá a buscarte para cenar dentro de un rato.

-Señor Malfoy…

-Por cierto-dijo Draco antes de salir-también te sugiero que hables con Scorpius y que resolváis vuestras diferencias. No es agradable estar todos sentados en una mesa donde dos de los comensales apenas se dirigen la palabra.

 

***************************

 

Si algo bueno tuvo aquella cena fue el retraso de Scorpius en su llegada, aunque como toda Ley de Murphy que debe cumplirse, si algo va mal, siempre puede empeorar. Así que allí estaba Albus, sentado en la enorme mesa de caoba del salón principal de la Mansión Malfoy donde hacía no muchos años disfrutaba cenando con Scorpius y escuchando las historias del Señor Malfoy sobre pociones extrañas y sus aplicaciones. Sin embargo, ahora él simplemente removía su sopa, escuchando de fondo el parloteo de sus hermanos, contestando de forma monocorde las preguntas de su padre y esforzándose por seguir una conversación que ni le interesaba ni le incumbía. Pero llegó el momento cuando uno de los elfos domésticos anunció la llegada del señorito. Aún podía recordar cómo odiaba Scorpius que le dijeran de ese modo, aunque había sido una costumbre que nunca había podido quitar a los elfos.

Apareció por las puertas, tan guapo como Albus lo recordaba la última vez. Con su pelo rubio y fino cayendo sobre sus ojos en un flequillo rebelde que su padre siempre le insistía en que domase, con su traje de chaqueta negro, su fina corbata negra y su camisa color plomo. Albus no pudo evitar pensar que en aquel instante uno de esos modelos muggles tan famosos de las grandes casas de modas que poblaban Paris había hecho acto de presencia en aquella cena.

Sonrió y saludó. Ocupó su lugar en la mesa.

Lo intentó, lo intentó de verdad, fingir que todo era como siempre, sonreír cuando era necesario y contestar cuando le preguntaban. Intentó recordarse a sí mismo que Scorpius era su amigo del colegio, con quien había compartido habitación siete años, el hijo del amante de su padre. Tenía que verlo como a casi un hermano. No debía pensar en él como lo hacía. Tan sólo serían tres días, sólo tres días y podría volver a su vida en Paris, a los brazos de Pierre o de cualquier otro.

Contestó cuando su amigo le preguntó qué tal le iba todo por la capital francesa.


	2. TRES DÍAS  II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segunda parte del oneshoot.

 

**TRES DÍAS II**

 

El agua caliente caía a través de su espina dorsal. Quizás luego tendría la espalda roja, pero eso era lo que menos le preocupaba en aquellos momentos, demasiado ocupado estaba ya intentando ahogar su frustración entre litros de agua y jabón.

Scorpius estaba más guapo de lo que recordaba haberlo visto la última vez.

Sacudió su cabeza debajo de la caliente agua en un intento de hacer desaparecer aquellos pensamientos. Salió de su refugió y ató una toalla en su cintura. Tan sólo deseaba tumbarse en su cama y soñar con despertarse en su habitación parisina, sin más preocupaciones que las normales, sin tener que controlar sus ojos ni mirar más tiempo de la cuenta hacia él. Sin sentir en su corazón esa maldita opresión.

Anduvo a tientas a través de la habitación a oscuras, hasta poder alcanzar su varita e iluminar su estancia.

Su peor pesadilla estaba allí presente, sentado indolentemente en el sillón color caramelo que se encontraba junto a la ventana.

Scorpius lo esperaba.

Se miraron a los ojos durante a lo que Albus le supuso una eternidad. Dando vueltas a su cabeza de forma frenética.

-Antes no solías utilizar esta habitación…cuando aún venías a esta casa-fue la frase directa del rubio.

-Vamos Scorpius ¿Tú también? Créeme que he tenido bastante de toda esa palabrería gracias a mi padre y mis hermanos.

-No tendría ni que decirte esto, Albus, pero veo que sigues empeñado en esa actitud que no entiendo.

-Realmente no sé qué es lo que os ha dado a todos con lo mismo, pero mi actitud es la de siempre. La gente madura, cambia, ve las cosas de otro modo. Toma distintos caminos en la vida. Fin de la historia.

-¿Y ahora tu modo de ver las cosas es apartar a tu familia de tu vida?-Scorpius se levantó del sillón, tranquilo y pausado, con la calma que otorga el saberse dueño de aquella casa-porque eso es lo que has hecho.

Aquello era ridículo, pensó Albus. Él estaba en toalla, aun empapando el suelo con gotas de agua, mientras Scorpius se erguía elegante del sillón, aún enfundado en su elegante traje de chaqueta, recriminándole sobre su actitud ¿Acaso no podría descansar de ese constante acoso y derribo?

-Scorpius, he tenido un día demasiado largo. Tan sólo quiero acostarme y dormir. Mañana si quieres hablamos de lo que quieras – intentó de nuevo el moreno-.

-No Albus, estoy harto –dijo Scorpius-tu padre, aunque tú se lo niegues, cree que estás molesto con la nueva situación de nuestras familias, mi padre se preocupa por tu padre, tus hermanos hablan de ti todos los días y a mí, tu amigo, hace casi un año que ni siquiera te dignas a mandarme una simple lechuza, claro que tenemos que hablar, porque sea lo que sea lo que te esté ocurriendo, te aseguro que afecta a todos.

-El vivir con mis hermanos te está afectando ¿Lo sabías?-intentó desviar Albus sonando irónico-deberías quedar más con nuestros compañeros de colegio Scorpius, estás perdiendo las buenas costumbres.

-¿Acaso intentas distraerme? eso conmigo no te va a servir y lo sabes, así que ni siquiera lo intentes-amenazó el rubio acortando de nuevo la distancia entre ambos.

-Ambos somos Slytherins, sé cómo manejarte sin que te des cuenta-tanteó Albus deseando en el fondo por que el rubio claudicara y lo dejara solo en la habitación.

-Lo sé-dijo Scorpius decidiendo poner fin a aquella pantomima.

-¿Qué sabes?-tanteó el moreno.

-Dime que la razón por la que evitas venir a casa es porque te da miedo decirle a tu padre que eres gay, porque te recuerdo que él está liado con un hombre, así que supongo que no te va a repudiar por eso-lo último lo dijo de modo irónico mirando directamente a los ojos verdes-.

-No sé de qué estás hablando-negó el moreno haciéndose el desentendido del tema-creo que estás desvariando mucho.

-Te ví-fue la simple respuesta.

-¿Perdón?

-Fui a Francia, hace unos siete meses, por unos asuntos y decidí pasar a visitarte. Fui a tu residencia ¿Y cuál fue mi sorpresa? Estabas demasiado ocupado follándote a uno como para ser consciente de un simple Alohomora.

Albus simplemente estaba blanco.

-¿Qué?-fue lo único que atinó a decir el moreno aun sujetando la toalla a su cintura.

-Te vi, follándote a ese francés, quien gemía como una zorra. Así que simplemente cerré la puerta y me ocupé de mis asuntos. Mentiría si dijera que no me molestó. Bueno, al fin y al cabo yo ya lo sabía, pero creo que en el fondo esperaba que fueras tú mismo quien me lo confesases. Siempre hemos sido amigos y a la hora de la verdad, descubro que no confías en mí.

-Yo…-ciertamente no sabía que decir.

-No es a mí a quien debes darles las explicaciones, Albus. A mí, personalmente me da igual a quien te folles, eso a mis ojos no cambia quien eres o la relación entre nosotros, al menos por mi parte. Pero si esa es la razón por la que te has distanciado de todos, te lo voy a poner muy fácil: o se lo dices tú mañana a todos o se lo digo yo y créeme que puedo llegar a ser muy gráfico-dijo el rubio tocándose con la punta de su varita la sien y haciendo salir un filamento plateado de ella.

El ver cómo Scorpius guardaba el filamento dentro de un pequeño recipiente de cristal y lo colocaba dentro de su chaqueta y ver cómo salía del cuarto, se sucedió a cámara lenta dentro de su cabeza aún minutos después de que todo hubiese sucedido.

Estaba total y completamente jodido. Y no precisamente en el sentido del término que a él le gustaría.

 

**********************************

 

No durmió. Más ocupado en dar vueltas en la cama intentando encontrar un sentido a todo aquello. ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado tanto la cosa en apenas unas horas? Ese no era el plan. Él lo había pensado y arreglado todo. Tres días con su familia, siendo amable y cortés (dentro de sus posibilidades) satisfacer su curiosidad y aguantar estoicamente sus recriminaciones por su falta de entusiasmo en venir a visitarlos. Nada más. Oh bueno, ver a Scorpius, claro que contaba con eso, pero había decidido antes de que todo aquello comenzara, evitarlo lo máximo posible y de no poder hacerlo, intentar pasar el menor tiempo con él, contestar sus preguntas y volver a su infierno personal. Por supuesto luego desahogaría toda su frustración con Pierre quien estaría más que dispuesto, de eso no le cabía ninguna duda.

¿Realmente Scorpius lo había visto? No pudo evitar que el estómago le volviese a dar una nueva voltereta. Las perspectivas de aquello eran terribles… ¿Cómo había sido él mismo tan imbécil como para no haberse dado cuenta? Aunque claro, la situación en cuestión no era para estar pendiente de su puerta sino de otras cosas.

Pero…¿De verdad lo obligaría Scorpius a confesarlo aún a costa de su propia intimidad? ¿Qué sacaba él con todo aquello?

Por más que pensaba no encontraba una respuesta plausible a los motivos de Scorpius para hacer todo eso, pero el simple pensamiento de pensar en el almuerzo navideño, rodeado de su familia, confesándolo todo...las caras de sus hermanos, el apoyo de su padre….él no necesitaba de aquellas cosas.

Era feliz tal y como estaba. Con su vida montada en París, sin tener que aguantar demasiado a los ruidosos de sus hermanos ni todo el sobreproteccionismo de su padre.

-Mierda, mierda, mierda-dijo el moreno hundiendo su cara contra la almohada.

Nada estba saliendo como lo había planeado.

 

**************************************

 

-Ah, qué bonito está todo. Lástima que los elfos no me hayan dejado hacer más, pero han insistido en ser ellos quienes decorasen la casa, menos el árbol del salón, ese lo hemos decorado nosotros. Ah Albus, este año te toca a ti poner la estrella –parloteaba Lily desde que había visto aparecer a su hermano por el salón.

-No hace falta, Lily, siempre os estáis peleando James y tú por hacerlo, a mí me da igual, ya lo sabes.

-No Albus, este año te toca a ti-insistió la pelirroja.

-Venga Albus- interrumpió James-no te hagas de rogar y coloca la estrella.

-No me hago de rogar, es sólo que a mí no me importa.

-Venga niños-dijo Harry sin ocultar su alegría-haya paz. Anda Albus pon la estrella, por un año que te dejan tus hermanos- rió su padre feliz de tenerlos a todos juntos-.

El moreno suspiró, cogiendo la transparente estrella, la elevó por los aires gracias a su varita y la colocó en la punta del abeto, hechizándola a continuación para que emitiese una pulsante luz azulada.

-Qué bonito, Albus- tienes que decirme que hechizo es ese, ha quedado mejor nunca-dijo Lily.

El aludido simplemente sonrió y decidió alejarse hacia el sillón junto a la chimenea. Aquel definitivamente no iba a ser su día.

Fueron horas de risas todos juntos. Sus hermanos eran igual de ruidosos que siempre, hablando y hablando, bueno, tampoco hay que dejar atrás a su padre, demasiado ocupado en no callarse tampoco, en cambio él se encontraba más callado, hablando cuando era necesario y evitando mirar a la parte rubia del grupo.

Draco, sentado al lado de su padre observaba divertido toda la escena, casi como cuando alguien observa a unos pequeños cachorros dando sus primeros pasos. Indudablemente al rubio le gustaba todo aquella algarabía, aunque nunca lo dijese en voz alta, de ello estaba seguro.

Por otro lado, Scorpius hizo acto de aparición. Con su jersey de cashmere oscuro y su chaqueta gris. Sonriendo y sentándose en la parte libre del sillón junto a la chimenea, cerca de Albus. Se disculpó por su retraso y rápidamente se unió a la conversación.

Albus hizo de tripas corazón e intentó aguantar. Rió para sí mismo dándose cuente que quizás no era tan Slytherin como él mismo decía ser. Tal vez, era más Gryffindor que otra cosa, sino ¿De qué modo se podía explicar el pellizco en el pecho cada vez que miraba hacia el rubio?

-¿Has pensado acerca de lo que hablamos, Lily?-Preguntó Scorpius- creo que sería una buena oportunidad.

-¿Oportunidad?-repitió Albus sintiéndose de repente excluido de algo.

-Oh bueno-se excusó Lily- he estado pensando acerca de hacer el primer año de medimagia en Escocia.

-La escuela de Edimburgo es una de las mejores del mundo en cuanto a la especialidad de Medimagia que Lily quiere cursar, daños mentales por hechizos oscuros Y tienen unos laboratorios excelentes-aclaró Draco.

-La de Moscú es aún mejor. Hice un curso rápido de unas semanas allí y tienen unas instalaciones excelentes. Además el sistema de prácticas que tienen es muy bueno, mucho mejor que el inglés o el escocés, sin duda. Opino que deberías al menos echar la solicitud allí-rebatió Albus.

-¿Moscú? Eso está demasiado lejos de casa. Me gustaría estar más cerca.

-Parece mentira que siendo bruja digas eso. Sabes que con los trasladores podrías estar aquí en cuestión de unas pocas horas.

-Hace demasiado frío en Moscú- continuó la pelirroja no demasiado cómoda con sacar el tema de Rusia.

-Nada que no se solucione con un hechizo-atacó el moreno de nuevo.

-No me gusta el carácter de la gente, además, a mí no se me ha perdido nada en Rusia-alegó la pelirroja queriendo dar por finalizada la conversación.

-Tu madre vive en Rusia, así que personalmente sí creo que se te ha perdido algo-sabía que había metido el dedo en la llaga en un día que no era el más indicado, pero a veces la lengua lo perdía.

-Buenos niños, no creo que ahora debamos de hablar de eso-intentó desviar el tema Harry- dejemos los estudios de Lily por ahora, de todos modos, primero tiene que hacer los ÉXTASIS, ya tendrá tiempo luego de pensar dónde quiere ir.

-Opino igual que papá, Albus- dijo James mirando a su hermano menor de una manera que prometía bronca en privado.

-Señorito Albus- interrumpió uno de los elfos domésticos de la Mansión dentro del salón-ha llegado una lechuza para usted-dijo extendiéndole una bandeja con un pergamino en ella.

“ _Estupendo, justamente lo que faltaba ahora_ ” maldijo el moreno por dentro al ver el remitente de la carta.

Allí estaba la letra redonda y elaborada de Pierre, felicitándole las Fiestas, deseándole unos felices días y preguntándole qué tal le iba con la familia.

-¿Quién es?-preguntó Lily sabiendo que por la cara que había puesto su hermano, no le había hecho nada de gracia la carta y queriendo de alguna manera devolverle el golpe bajo que él le había dado con el tema de su madre.

-Un amigo-fue la escueta respuesta.

-¿No es alguna chica?-metió James.

-¿Acaso estás celoso?-bromeó Albus.

-Yo tengo todas mis necesidades cubiertas, Albus ¿Las tienes tú?-contestó su hermano con descaro.

-Yo las tengo completamente cubiertas, gracias-rebatió el moreno.

-¿Sí?-preguntó Scorpius haciéndose el sorprendido-¿Y quién es la persona afortunada de ello?-preguntó con una medio sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Tienes novia, Albus?-preguntó Harry sorprendido de que su hijo tuviese una relación y no le hubiese dicho nada.

-Bueno….no es exactamente así- contestó cortante intentando desviar el tema.

-¿Y cómo es?-preguntó Scorpius, mientras sutilmente se recolocó en el sillón, dejando ver en el proceso la botellita que guardaba en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. Aquello era una amenaza velada y Albus lo sabía.

-No me apetece ahora hablar de ello-cortó el moreno.

-Vamos hermanito, tienes novia y no cuentas nada. Estoy harta que siempre seas así-se quejó la pelirroja deseosa de torturar un poco más su imperturbable hermano mediano.

Buen, quizás aquel era el momento perfecto. Estaban todos reunidos, no tendría que repetirlo, ni buscar a nadie para volver a contárselo, lo diría rápidamente, sin soltar el aire. Escucharía las reacciones y opiniones de cada uno, asentiría con la cabeza, y dentro de poco podría volver a su vida.

-No tengo novia, Lily, no me interesa tener novia-comenzó Albus.

-Bueno, llámala amiga, si lo prefieres-tentó su hermana.

Los demás seguían atentos a la conversación de ambos, expectantes a cómo terminaría.

-Lily- dijo de nuevo Albus, odiando que lo interrumpieran-me gustan los hombres, no las mujeres.

Ya está. Lo había dicho. Lo había dicho en voz alta.

-Oh bueno por fin lo has dicho-dijo su hermana parpadeando-como quieras entonces ¿Tienes novio o amiguito especial?- volvió a preguntar risueña.

-¡¿Qué!?-ahora era el turno del moreno de escandalizarse.

-¿De verdad crees que no lo sabía? Corrijo, ¿sabíamos? Nos subestimas Albus, que vayamos a Gryffindor no es sinónimo de que seamos tontos ni mucho menos, que te quede claro-dijo su hermana mirándolo directamente a los ojos y retándolo.

-Albus- intervino su padre, bueno…somos tu familia, hay cosas que se saben y punto- intentó conciliar-.

-Te ví cuando estabas besando a uno de esos de Beauxbatons durante el intercambio que hicimos en el colegio-dijo James-fui corriendo y se lo conté a papá y me dijo que no dijera nada hasta que tú lo hicieras- confesó su hermano mayor-.

-Yo…-Albus estaba perdiendo el color de la cara por momentos-¿Por qué nunca me dijisteis nada?

-Porque eras tú el que debías decirlo cuando lo consideraras necesario-dijo Harry- sé que eres reservado, Albus, pero somos tú familia ¿Crees que te íbamos a rechazar o algo por el estilo? Eso es ridículo, teniendo en cuenta la…situación de nuestra familia ahora-el moreno al menos tuvo la decencia de enrojecer un poco a pesar de los años que contaba.

Albus se levantó del sillón. Estaba furioso y sabía que ese era uno de sus peores defectos, cuando estaba furioso no controlaba su boca…y sabía hacer mucho daño con ella.

-¿Acaso crees que eso me importa papá?-dijo hiriente-¿Crees que soy un niño de cinco años al que tienes que engatusar con caramelos y palmadas en el hombro?-que me gusten los hombres no es un problema, al menos no para mí y si lo fuera para alguno de vosotros me da igual-miró a sus hermanos por encima del hombro-en el fondo sois unos hipócritas. La familia feliz y unida y ni siquiera os dignáis a escribir a vuestra madre… Ahora si me disculpáis, creo que se me ha pasado el hambre.

-Albus- Harry se levantó detrás de su hijo- Albus espera por favor, no queríamos ofenderte, pero tenías que ser tú el que lo dijera ¿Cómo crees que esto va a cambiar algo? Por Merlín, mírame a mí-dijo el moreno sujetando el brazo de su hijo en las escaleras que conducían a los cuartos.

Albus estaba en su límite.

-¿No lo entiendes, verdad? Aún no eres capaz de entenderlo- el chico se acercó a su padre-Intenta imaginarte por un segundo lo que he sufrido, lo que he pasado los últimos años, enamorado como un imbécil de mi mejor amigo, sufriendo por saber qué él simplemente me verá como eso, como un amigo, demasiado interesado en perseguir a todas las faldas posibles del colegio. Imagina cómo pude sentirme al saber que mi padre y su padre eran amantes. Imagina lo que es renunciar a la persona a la que amas por el bienestar de los demás. Imagina, por un solo segundo, imagina lo que es tener que verlo casi como un hermano. Veros a Malfoy y a ti juntos e imaginar que quizás hubo alguna esperanza de que el futuro pudiese haber sido así para mí. Imagina lo que es ver su cara en todos los hombres con los que me acuesto- Albus tomó aire- cuando seas capaz de hacerlo, quizás puedas entenderme.

El moreno subió de a tres los escalones y anduvo lo más rápido que pudo hasta encerrarse en su cuarto, recargado contra la puerta, tomaba rápidas bocanadas de aire en un intento de poner en claro la nube roja de ira que velaba sus ojos.

Comenzó a hacer su equipaje de nuevo. Volvería a Francia, al menos hasta que la tormenta pasara y ya luego pensaría que es lo que debía de hacer. Había perdido completamente los papeles, casi como un niño pequeño. Aquello no era propio de él y comenzaba a sentirse avergonzado consigo mismo. Tenía que escapar de aquella casa en la que se estaba ahogando.

Escribió una rápida nota a Pierre avisándole de sus cambios de planes. Con algo de suerte, aún podría pasar unos días en el Langedoc, dentro de la cómoda casa de campo de la familia del francés.

-¿Te vas con él?

Albus se volvió hasta dar con su interlocutor. Aún seguía sin comprender esa habilidad especial del rubio para llegar a los sitios sin ser escuchado.

-Supongo que estarás satisfecho-dijo el moreno sin parar de meter cosas dentro de su baúl.

-¿Te vas con él?-volvió a preguntar el rubio.

-Me voy de vuelta a Francia, de donde no tuve que haber salido. Desde luego que estas serán unas navidades para recordar-dijo irónico-aunque supongo que tú estarás satisfecho te has salido con la tuya, ya todos lo saben, o lo más correcto sería decir que ya todos lo sabían. He quedado como un auténtico imbécil- se recriminó a sí mismo-.

-Yo no.

Albus se volvió para mirarlo exasperado. Odiaba cuando el rubio jugaba a eso.

-¿Puedes terminar la frase?-pidió el moreno rogando por un poco más de paciencia.

-Yo no lo sabía. No al menos hasta que te descubrí con ese francés escandaloso- dijo sin mirarlo a los ojos, casi como si se recriminase a sí mismo el no haberlo visto antes-.

-No hace falta que me mientas.

-Sabes que a ti nunca te miento, Albus. Es cierto. No lo supe hasta hace poco. Por eso te estoy preguntando si vuelves con ese francés-dijo mientras levantaba el pergamino que el moreno acababa de escribir.

-Con quien vaya o deje de hacerlo es sólo mi problema.

-¿Sabes?-dijo el rubio paseándose por la habitación mientras el otro recogía-ese francés no te pega en absoluto. Tú mereces a alguien de más clase.

Albus lo miró. Intentando adivinar a cuenta de qué venían esas palabras.

-No creo que eso te incumba a ti-fue la cortante respuesta del moreno.

-¿Sabes? No lo entendí hasta hace poco-siguió hablando el rubio ignorando las palabras de Albus- cuando te vi con ese francés. No sé…me sentí raro. Bien, nunca he sido ningún mojigato en cuanto a sexo, pero entre mis aficiones nunca a ha estado el ser un vulgar voyeur, como dicen tus queridos franceses-remarcó Scorpius- pero me dio que pensar, nunca imaginé encontrarte en unas situación como esa y me molestó. Reconozco que me engañaste muy bien durante muchos años-acusó el rubio- no hubiera pensado que te iban los tíos.

-Ahora lo sabes- contestó sin mirarlo y terminado de meter pertenencias en el baúl-.

-Sí, ahora lo sé, lo que sigo sin comprender es qué le ves a ese francés. No lo entiendo.

-No tengo porqué justificarme de mis elecciones, Scorpius. Si no te gusta o no te parece bien, mala suerte.

Scorpius avanzó hacia el moreno, acortando la distancia entre ambos.

-Tienes que justificarte, porque yo necesito conocer la respuesta-dijo el rubio- y si tú no me la das me vas a obligar a ir a preguntárselo directamente a ese que tanto te gusta follarte.

Albus ya había perdido las fuerzas para discutir.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Scorpius?

El rubio lo miró a los ojos intensamente, escrutando el verde que lo observaba con cansancio. Era el momento. Lo sabía.

Agarró la camisa del moreno y tiró de ella hasta que sus bocas chocaron. No se podía decir que aquello fuera un beso porque no lo era, sus labios estaban juntos, sus respiraciones se mezclaban, pero sus ojos continuaban abiertos y sus bocas no hacían ningún intento por querer profundizar aquello.

Albus simplemente continuaba en la misma posición. Sin poder entender muy bien qué era lo que estaba pasando. Sin querer entenderlo más bien, porque nada tenía sentido. Scorpius no podía estar besándolo.

Pero lo estaba haciendo o empezaba a hacerlo. Había comenzado a mover sus labios contra los suyos. Intentaba lograr que abriera su boca.

Por una vez en su vida no quiso pensar. Ni saber. Sólo quería sentir. Sentir el cuerpo junto al suyo, ese olor a colonia de madera y sándalo. Ese cabello rubio escurriéndose entre sus dedos justo como siempre había soñado.

Si aquello era mentira o producto de su imaginación no le importaba en absoluto. Albus sabía que había perdido los papeles. Pero no lo pudo evitar. Su mayor fantasía, su sueño había ido a caer dentro de sus brazos directamente. Soltó las manos blancas que aún sujetaban su camisa y empujó al rubio contra la primera pared que vio. Despegó sus labios de los ajenos, deseando comprobar que aquello era cierto y no una broma o su imaginación. Miró ese rostro que sonreía burlonamente. Casi esperando a que hiciese la consabida y trillada pregunta de ¿Esto es verdad?

-Tienes dos opciones-dijo Scorpius al ver la indecisión en los ojos del moreno- no preguntar nada y hacer lo que ambos estamos deseando o por el contrario preguntar y joderlo todo y no precisamente en el sentido que ambos queremos en estos momentos.

Aquello era amor en su más absurda y compleja forma y él estaba total, absoluta y completamente enamorado, se dijo a sí mismo Albus, como un estúpido Hufflepuff de primero.

Miró a los ojos a Scorpius durante un instante intentando descubrir algún rastro de burla, miedo o algo que lo hiciese cambiar de opinión de lo que iba a hacer, porque si comenzaba no pararía, fueran cuales fuesen las consecuencias.

Besó de nuevo esa boca con la que había fantaseado tanto tiempo. Y no era nada comparable a lo que había esperado. Scorpius era salvaje, demandaba en el beso con la misma arrogancia con la que pedía a unos elfos que le trajesen algo. Por ello, no pasó mucho antes de que reclamase el dominio de todo aquello.

Scorpius también sabía cómo besar y lo hacía muy bien, como todo lo que hacen los Malfoy. Empujó al moreno contra la cama. Deseoso de probar más de aquel cuerpo. No había podido sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Albus enterrándose en el cuerpo de ese maldito francés y no había parado de rememorar esa imagen en su cabeza, pero no era ese maldito a quien Albus sometía, era él mismo el que se encontraba hundido en el colchón, con el moreno penetrándole y sometiéndolo a su voluntad y tenía que hacerlo realidad, porque de otro modo no descansaría tranquilo.

Cayeron encima de la mullida cama. Devorándose mutuamente. Faltándoles el aire y no importándoles. Había lengua y saliva, alguna que otra dentellada y muchas manos que tocaban por encima de la ropa tratando reconocer cominos hasta ahora prohibidos.

Albus intentaba recrearse en los detalles, guardar en su mente cada segundo, en cambio Scorpius tenía algo más de prisa y desabotonaba de forma rápida la camisa del moreno, deslizándola a través de sus hombros, besando en el camino su cuello y hombros, dejando marcas en ellos que tardarían algunos días en desaparecer.

Atacó los pezones del moreno, torturándolo deliberadamente y haciéndolo gemir como una colegiala. Internamente eso alegraba al rubio, saberse con ese poder sobre alguien que era mucho más experimentado que él en los lares del sexo masculino, pero por lo que se podía ver, era un buen discípulo que aprendía rápidamente.

Aunque los maestros no lo son por nada tampoco. Sin saber muy bien cómo Scorpius se vio contra el colchón, con el moreno encima suyo, sus piernas a cada lado. Casi como un gato a punto de saltar sobre un canario. Una sonrisa se extendió a través del rostro del rubio. Era justo así como quería estar.

Albus observó a Scorpius , tumbado indolentemente, casi retándolo a ver qué era capaz de hacer para que al menos su respiración estuviese tan errática como la suya. El pensamiento fugaz de que no fuese la primera vez que Scorpius hacía algo parecido con un hombre consiguió que la sangre le hirviera a Albus en las venas.

No se lo pensó más. Saltó sobre su presa, devorando los labios que se le ofrecían, bebiendo de su boca, tocando como loco con las manos, quitando con prisas el jersey de cashmere. Realmente Albus no sabía cómo habían girado las cosas tanto en tan poco tiempo, cómo hacía apenas media hora discutía con su padre en las escaleras y justamente el objeto de esa discusión estaba ahora en su cama, esperando a ver qué es lo que hacía.

Observó de nuevo el cuerpo de piel blanca que yacía extendido debajo de él. Recorrió con sus manos el torso, suave y lampiño, sus brazos, sus abdominales…sin querer evitarlo hundió su cara en el cuello, suave y fragante. Besó y mordió mientras continuaba recorriendo con sus manos todo lo que estaba a su alcance, logrando arrancar un gemido ronco y profundo de la garganta del heredero Malfoy. Continuó lamiendo y succionando, bajando por su pecho. Mordiendo sus pezones y arrancando sonidos que jamás pensó que Scorpius pudiese hacer.

Hundió su lengua en el ombligo y entonces descubrió que aquel era uno de los puntos débiles del rubio. Y descubrir aquello hizo sonreír a Albus.

-Ah. Albus, no pares-gemía Scorpius mientras sujetaba los mechones morenos de cabello.

-¿Te gusta?-susurró el moreno.

El rubio asintió con la cabeza. Los ojos vidriosos por la excitación.

-Pues esto te va a gustar aún más-anunció el moreno.

Y uniendo la acción a la palabra, Albus casi arrancó el cinturón de piel y desabrochó el pantalón de sastre que el rubio llevaba puesto. El hijo de Harry Potter no pudo dejar de sonreír al ver los slips negros que llevaba puesto el rubio. Justo como a él le gustaba. Casi podría decirse que Scorpius estaba especialmente vestido con todo lo que a él le gustaba, un pensamiento demasiado absurdo, se dijo a si mismo Albus.

-¿Vas a quedarte mirando o vas a hacer algo más?-retó el rubio, abriendo descaradamente sus piernas.

Un chispazo de celos encendió dentro del pecho de Albus, era más que obvio que esa no era la primera vez que Scorpius hacía eso con un hombre. Había tenido la ñoña idea de ser él quien lo enseñase y resulta que probablemente él iba a resultar ser el enseñado. Aunque si tenía que ser justo, él tampoco era un santo, probablemente había conocido a demasiados franceses en su vida y algún que otro inglés. ¿Por qué tendría Scorpius que ser diferente? Bueno, durante el colegio había sido un completo hetero ¿De dónde le había venido ese interés por el sexo masculino? Lo cierto es que no quería saberlo.

Scorpius cambió las posiciones, sentándose a horcajadas sobre el moreno. Devorando de nuevo su boca y restregando su hombría aún cubierta con los slips contra Albus, aun vestido de cintura para abajo.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado mirando?-susurró el rubio sobre la boca de Albus- A mí no me apetece hablar precisamente-acompaño sus palabras con un nuevo giro de cadera-Quiero que me folles, Albus- gimió en su oído mientras le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja-¿Vas a hablar o vas a actuar?

¿Quién podría resistirse a algo como eso? Albus desde luego que no.

Gruñó casi como un animal mientras volvía a colocar contra el colchón al rubio. Necesitaba hacerlo suyo, no con la urgente necesidad del deseo, era algo más que eso. Eran años de frustración y remordimientos, fantasías imposibles sobre el futuro y noches sin dormir. Tenía que descargar todo aquello de alguna manera.

Sintió cómo las manos blancas serpenteaban a través de su cuerpo, cómo iban a parar a sus pantalones, los abrían y con bastante dificultad intentaban echarlos a un lado, tarea por demás imposible, teniendo en cuenta que Albus se encontraba totalmente tendido sobre Scorpius en un intento de hacer que toda la extensión de su piel se tocase.

-Anda, pon de tu parte, Albus- bromeó el rubio intentando deshacerse de los pantalones del moreno.

A regañadientes se separó del rubio, sólo el tiempo necesario para dejar caer sus pantalones y bóxer, para, a continuación dar cuenta de los slips negros que le impedían ver a su tormento personal en todo su esplendor.

Besó de nuevo aquella boca que correspondía con el mismo ardor, mordió el cuello y los hombros blancos, dejando marcas, chupo y besó el abdomen y peleó con ese ombligo pequeño y gracioso que lo invitaba a hundir su lengua en él. El cuerpo de Scorpius se ofrecía descarado. Albus continuó bajando hasta dar con lo que quería. Allí, arrogante como su dueño, se erguí la erección de Scorpius, suave, caliente y húmeda. Pidiendo a gritos ser besada y acariciada.

Así lo hizo el moreno y Scorpius se convirtió en una masa jadeante de gemidos y súplicas que tiraba de los mechones morenos a su alcance, suplicaba porque parase o exigía que no se detuviese nunca.

Albus no pudo menos que sonreír aún con su boca ocupada. Al final si podría ser él quien enseñase algo. No por nada había pasado muchos años perfeccionando la técnica.

Sintiendo cómo el cuerpo de Scorpius empezaba a convulsionarse, Albus abandonó la erección de este aún y contra lo que quería el rubio. Pero Albus quería hundirse dentro de ese cuerpo que por una noche y quizás la única de su vida sin saber todavía muy bien por qué, se le ofrecía.

Susurró un hechizo lubricante e insertó el primero de sus dedos dentro de ese túnel estrecho y caliente. Pudo notar el sobresalto del rubio, pero lo achacó a que no esperaba que fuese algo tan rápido, al fin y al cabo él estaría más que acostumbrado a esas cosas.

Al primer dedo siguió otro y otro más. No podía aguantar mucho más.

Besó la cara interior de los muslos, blancos y suaves, dio un ligero beso en la punta de la erección que se erguía goteante y ansiosa casi pegada al vientre rubio. Albus se colocó, levantó ligeramente las caderas para tener un mejor ángulo y empujó. No pudo evitar extrañarse al notar lo estrecho que era Scorpius a pesar de haberlo preparado, pero antes de que pudiese ahondar más en ello, fue el rubio quien sujeto las caderas del moreno y las presionó contra las suyas, obligando a Albus a hundirse en su carne del todo sin piedad.

El moreno no pudo evitar gemir, casi al mismo tiempo que el rubio. El verse ahogado por esas paredes calientes que lo apresaban era demasiado, saber que era Scorpius..No pudo evitar pensar de nuevo que era más Gryffindor de lo que nunca hubiera querido pensar.

No fue algo delicado por parte de ninguno de los dos. Al contrario. Fue una danza animal y salvaje. Albus se hundía una y otra vez en el cuerpo que se le ofrecía mientras Scorpius clavaba sus uñas en la espalda y mordía su cuello, casi como un vampiro que succiona la sangre de sus víctimas.

Una y otra vez, podía sentir Scorpius la erección del moreno abrirse paso a través de su cuerpo y lo que empezó siendo un lacerante dolor poco a poco se transformó en placer. Uno indescriptible que culminó cuando todo tras sus ojos era blanco y perfecto y su espina dorsal enviaba chispazos que lo recorrían de arriba abajo. Ya sólo había placer, el peso del cuerpo de Albus encima suyo y un calor espeso dentro de él. No pudo evitar sonreír aún dentro del cansancio que sentía. Por fin había conseguido lo que quería.

 

**********************************

 

-¿Por qué?-la pregunta quemaba en la boca de Albus.

Habían hecho el amor, o quizás sólo habían follado, la cuestión es que ahora estaban tumbados en la cama y Albus no dejaba de darle vueltas a muchas cosas en la cabeza, aunque quizás la más apremiante era aquella por la que habían acabado revolcándose.

-¿Por qué no?-replicó le rubio.

-Hay más razones para el no que para el sí-contestó Albus sin querer volver el rostro hacia Scorpius- por ejemplo, está el detalle que nunca has demostrado interés por los hombres. O tal vez está el detalle de no haber hablado casi en un año y de repente esto- dijo señalando la cama-.

El rubio se incorporó y miró directamente a los confusos ojos verdes. Sonrió al ver las dudas en aquellos. Le gustaba saberse con el poder de poder perturbar al moreno.

-Por esta noche, no nos hagamos preguntas- susurró el rubio.

Quizás estaba completamente perdido, se dijo así mismo el moreno, tal vez nunca había madurado y dejado de ser ese colegial de quince años que suspiraba por las noches en la seguridad de los doseles de su cama por su eterno amigo y amor platónico. Seguramente todo aquello no tenía ningún sentido y lo más probable es que todo acabase muy mal. Pero en aquel momento, en que comenzaba a nevar y ya habían dado las campanadas y finalizaba el 25 de diciembre, supo, que tal vez, podía lanzarse al vacío y ver qué pasaba.

-Debería hablar con mi padre-suspiró Albus- creo que me he pasado con él y conociéndolo, no va a dormir en toda la noche.

-Te aseguro que tu padre no va a dormir, aunque no por tu conversación-rió el rubio.

-Por Merlín, Scorpius, no me metas esas ideas en la cabeza. Es mi padre.

-¿Y qué? ¿Acaso los padres no follan? Porque te aseguro que los nuestros lo hacen con pasmosa regularidad.

-Definitivamente, no necesito esa clase de información.

Scorpius rió ante la actitud de niño pequeño de Albus, tapándose los oídos. Si, definitivamente tenían que hablar de muchas cosas, pero aquel, era el momento de disfrutar, al menos de lo poco que quedaba del día 25, aunque técnicamente ya fuera la madrugada del 26 de diciembre.

Besó al moreno, imprimiendo en el gesto toda la pasión que encontró. Deseaba de nuevo poder repetir toda la experiencia.

-Por cierto-rompió el beso Albus- ¿Quién fue el primero?...sólo es curiosidad, nada más, Si no quieres, no tienes por qué decírmelo.

Scorpius volvió a besar de nuevo a Albus. Más fuerte que antes. Con mucha lengua, y saliva y dientes y el moreno casi había olvidado ya su pregunta.

-Eso-hizo una pausa para darle suaves besos de mariposa en los labios-te lo diré el día 25…del año que viene.

Aquella frase encerraba promesas que Albus estaba más que dispuesto a intentar ver si eran verdad.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
